A laminator is a machine used for plastic packaging, which uses a heat-resistant soft glue roll structure having a certain temperature on surface, to roll on and press a surface of a product for laminating, before bonding it after heating, and a plastic packaging process is then complete. A conventional heat-resistant glue roller of the laminator generally comprises two layers of heat-resistant soft glue layers, for example, a patent with patent number 201010609578.9 has disclosed an electric heating glue roll structure, which comprises a shaft, while a heat-resistant soft glue inner layer is sleeved on a surface of the shaft, and an electric heating wire is arranged on a surface of the heat-resistant soft glue inner layer, followed by covering a layer of heat-resistant soft glue (outer) layer onto the electric heating wire, while between the heat-resistant soft glue inner layer and a heat-resistant soft glue outer layer, it is adhered by a heat-resistant glue. After a long time use of such a heat-resistant glue roller, a plurality of air bubbles may be generated both between the heat-resistant soft glue inner and outer layers and between the heat-resistant soft glue inner layer and the shaft, which are hard to be discharged and may expand after heating, on one hand, it may impact a tightness of bonding between the heat-resistant soft glue inner and outer layers, resulting in separating the heat-resistant soft glue inner and outer layers, and reducing a work reliability of the heat-resistant glue rollers; on other hand, a presence of bubbles may cause a various thickness on surface of the heat-resistant glue roller, which seriously affects a quality of the plastic packaging.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.